Invasion of the Bane
by Star streaked night
Summary: When Sarah Jane visits the new 'Bubble Shock' factory she brings home more than 1 alien, she brings home 2 children, twins in fact. What happens when Mrs. Wormwood wants them back, or maybe she just need one? If so what will happen to the other and who will she chose?
1. My Safe Hand

"Today's first lot going through" said a man's voice "Transmitting data to the archetypes in…5…4…3…2…1…and transmit." Shock waves then flooded through my body. I'm use to the shock waves, it happens 4 times every day for as long as I can remember. "Is it working?" the same man's voice asked.  
"Oh yes. They are almost fully matured…I would even say perfect" this woman's voice was familiar, I had heard it before. "Mother will be pleased" she continued.

She said _they_, and from what I know they means two. So there must be another person. I wonder if it's their hand I am holding? I am not sure of my surroundings, everything is black but I know there is someone next to me because I'm always holding their hand. When I hold their hand I feel safe, so I never let go because I am scared at what will happen when I let go.

Everything was so peaceful and quiet, and then everything was disturbed by loud screaming alarms. I knew I had to run but I was frozen with fear, I couldn't find the hand that kept me safe. I knew I had to run away.

Then I was relieved to find my safe hand again, it was pulling leads out of my arms and legs, with them removed I found myself more awake. I looked at who my safe hand belonged to, it belonged to a child, a boy in fact. He was my height and had the same colour hair and eyes as me. I think he is by brother.

We ran together hand in hand to find a safe place to hide. The alarms stopped so suddenly like someone turned them off so they could hear properly. I wondered if they were trying to listen for us? Then the alarms went back on. We had to find a way out of here.

We were running down a corridor when we ran into a girl. "Hello?" she said unsurely.  
"Um, hello" my brother and I said in sync.  
"Who are you?" she asked the both of us.  
"Who are you?" we repeated back.  
"I'm lost" the girl looked over her solder to see if there were any guards following her.  
"I'm lost" we repeated. When the guards were coming our way my brother dragged me to the left down a hall of machines and the girl followed us.

The three of us hid behind a wall as a group of half a dozen guards jogged past us ordering other men instructions.  
"Find the archetypes. B squad, C squads maintain the perimeter around the building. Do not let them escape!"  
The young girl looked at us "I'm not with them. I can help you…we've got to find a place to hide" She grabbed us and tan towards a room where we would be safe.

"We'll be safe in here for a bit. One place where men never go, sorry for dragging you into the ladies" she said. "Why do men never go into the ladies?" my brother asked.

We heard someone enter the ladies room so we all hid in one of the smaller rooms, hoping that whoever came in wouldn't find us. The door to the little room then flung open and an older women was standing there shocked.

The woman looked at the girl "What are you doing here?" she asked "I could ask you the same thing" my brother and I felt left out so we said 'Hello".  
"Who are you? What have they done to you?"  
"We knew we had to get away" That is all we knew, that we had to run. We had to act quickly before they found us. The lady helped us climb out of a window that lead to the outside.

'Come on! Quickly!" the woman was taking us to her car, so that we could get out of there. When we got to the car the girl started arguing with the woman about she can't leave her friend.

My brother and I jumped into the back seat of the car, then the woman and the girl hopped into the front. The car started and we went very fast, spinning around, turning and then we exited the compound through the gates.

"But who are they? What were they doing in that factory? What were those people doing to them?" Maria asked. We found out that the young girl was called Maria and the woman was called Sarah Jane.  
"It's alright Maria, I've got it. You can go home now"  
"But I saw what happened…I saw you last night!"

"What did you say? Sarah Jane turned on the ball of her foot to face Maria. I spoke up without my brother,  
"She said she saw you last night" Sarah Jane looked shocked to see just one of us speak,  
"With that thing, that alien"

"Now listen to me Maria. My life is dangerous, and rule one I don't put anyone else in danger especially not a kid. Maria you just go back home. Watch telly, you do whatever it takes for you to forget what happened. And you stay away from me, you got that? For your own sake" Sarah Jane grabbed both of us and took her into her house.


	2. I Live Alone

Sarah Jane sat us down on a couch and told us to wait there. I still had a hold of my brother's hand, the only safe thing I knew I could trust. "But you two must have a name" she exclaimed when entering the room we were in. "If I'm Sarah Jane, then you are..?" my brother looked at me and said "All we knew is that we had to run."  
"But you can talk. Someone must have taught you that. Who was it?" I spoke up "Everyone" Sarah Jane looked confused "What does that mean, everyone?"  
"We are everyone" we said together "And then we had to run. Then the girl, Maria, came. Then you"

"Well think back, before you were running, what can you remember?"  
"We were born running" my brother exclaimed "Well you must have a home"  
"Is this your home?" my brother asked "Yes, it is" Sarah Jane replied "Can we live here?"  
"No, I don't think so, sorry" Sarah Jane noticed me looking at the plate she brought in "Help yourself" she told us. "Is this food?" I asked "Food and drink" she replied "Which is which?"

"Sarah Jane?" a voice asked. "Who's that?" we asked looking towards the stairs "No one" Sarah Jane said so suddenly. "There was a voice" I knew I wasn't imagining it "No there wasn't". "Sarah Jane?" the voice asked again "Not Now!" she shouted and closed the door. "I thought you lived alone" my brother asked her "I do. And whatever is to happen you are not to go upstairs, you understand that? It's private. You are not to ever go upstairs unless I say so" Sarah Jane sounded like she was hiding something from us. "You don't trust us?" my brother asked. "I don't even know you"

"Hold on! Don't be afraid" She sat in front of my brother and was holding her watch up to him. "Not alien. A normal healthy human. Aging rate normal. But…this says you were born 360 years ago. Wait a minute. No, you were born 360 minutes ago!" I could hear a hint of panic in her voice. "Is that good or bad?" I asked Sarah Jane worried for my brother.

We didn't know what to do so we wondered around the room when my brother picked up a book. "You can read?!" Sarah Jane was astonished. "I can now"  
"You just learnt?" I was standing at my brother's side, still holding his hand. "It's easy. Letters and words". "If you don't mind could you just lift up your top for a moment?" My brother and I both lifted our tops so Sarah Jane could have a look. "You've got no belly button"  
"Is that good or bad?" both my brother and I asked. "I don't know. But everyone who is born has a bellybutton"  
"Why don't we have one?" I asked confused. "I'm sorry, but I think you were grown"

_Knock, Knock, Knock_. "Sarah Jane! It's me, it's Maria! Open up!" Sarah Jane went to the front door to shoo Maria away and tell her she is not safe here. My brother and I could hear the screaming so we went to the front door to see what all the noise was for. "Hello Maria. Hello screaming girl" We said together. "Never mind hellos. There's a great big alien out there!"  
"Get upstairs!" Sarah Jane was blocking the door so the alien couldn't get inside "But where not allowed upstairs" I explained "I'm allowing you!" My brother and I were the first to ascend up the stairs, still with our hands entwined. We got to the third floor when Sarah Jane told us to wait there. Kelsey, the screaming one, had a tight grip to the both of us and kept on saying "This is not happening, this is so not happening!". "That contradicts the facts" my brother said. The alien was just about to devour us when Sarah Jane pushed through and sprayed the alien with something and it fell back down the stairs, and back into its human disguise. Kelsey pointed at the man "The muffin?"  
"That is a muffin?" I asked, and Maria laughed at my question. Maria followed Sarah Jane down to help investigate the alien's leftover goo. My brother and I watched Sarah Jane examine the goo. "OHH MY FLIPPING HEAD!´We heard Kelsey yell from up in the attic. We all ran in there to see what was the matter.


	3. A Secret Base

"Who said you could come up here? Don't touch anything!" We were interested in Sarah Jane's gadgets and gizmos. "These things…are they alien?" Marina asked. "Some" It was all so amazing, alien technology. "Where'd you get them?" Marina asked again. "Well I suppose you've seen too much now. It's not as if anyone's going to believe you" Sarah Jane sat down on the stairs and Marina sat eagerly next to her to explain where she got these things. "Aliens are falling to Earth all the time" Sarah Jane started "It's not just stories you hear on the news, all sorts of creatures. Some have got lost, like the one you saw me sending home last night. Some of them crash land, and some of them want to invade. You still believe me?" Sarah Jane asked Maria. Maria nodded "Yes"  
"Really? How come?" Sarah Jane wanted to know why Marina still believed her about all the crazy nonsense. "Because you're bonkers, but I don't think you're a liar"  
"Oh, well that's nice to know. Except about the bonkers bit"

"This place is beautiful" my brother exclaimed. ""Not to bad yourself" Kelsey said looking at my brother through a magnifying glass. "What does that mean?" I didn't know what it meant either. "Oh! His mine!" Kelsey told Maria "Is that good or bad?" my brother asked Maria "That's bad!" Maria said giggling. I pushed my brother behind me so I could defend him, because Kelsey is bad. She never attacked so I relaxed. "It's just you though, on your own" Maria said turning her attention back to Sarah Jane. "The government knows all about aliens. And then there are secret organisations dedicated to finding them but then they tend to go in all guns blazing. I just think there is a better way to deal with it" Sarah Jane was picking up bits and pieces from her collections reliving the memory of them. "But how did you get started?" Maria asked, still wanting to know more. "Well, I met this man, a very special man, called the Doctor. 10 years ago we travelled together"  
"In space?" Maria asked astonished about the adventures of Sarah Jane "In space and time. Then he came to an end. And suddenly I was back to a normal life. Electric bills, burst pipes, bus tickets and rain" I could see that talking was bringing back sad memories for Sarah Jane. "She's completely loop to loop" Kelsey announced. "There! See? Who can I talk to about it? For years I tried to forget about it. And then I met him again, the Doctor. We had both changed, but it was funny, because we were still both the same. And I learnt that I could carry on, here back on Earth, doing what we always did. That's when I started this, I started my life again"

"And the Bubble Shock factory, it's run by aliens?"  
"Alright, everyone's laying in. You, me, the Pope, James Blunt. Actually I don't believe that one" said Kelsey "But Kelsey! You saw that thing!' Maria was referring to the alien. "I saw a muffin in a suit that's all. It's like back in the films, it's all pretend" We finished arguing and had a look at more of the gizmos. Sarah Jane and Maria were talking about the alien Maria saw the night before. Sarah Jane walked towards my brother and I. "That device on your wrist. It detects alien life?" my brother spoke "Yes" Sarah Jane went to walk away but I stopped her "Then what is it detecting now?" I asked "What?" Sarah Jane looked at her watch "They're right" she said while opening it "There might be another one of those things outside!" Maria panicked. "No wait a minute" Sarah Jane followed the signal of the alien over towards Kelsey "What?" Kelsey asked "Kelsey!" Maria yelled "You're an alien!"  
"Oh you wish" Kelsey sarcastically said "No! It's not her" Sarah Jane grabbed Kelsey's Bubble Shock drink "It's the drink. It's that ingredient Bane"  
"Yeah it's organic" Kelsey explained.

"Well it's more than that! It's alive!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "It's not just any ingredient…it an alien". We walked over to a brick wall "Mr. Smith? I need you!" The wall opened up and we discovered it was an alien computer. "Visual link to Mrs. Wormwood at the Bubble Shock factory" she ordered the talking computer. "You're going to phone them? Why do you want to talk to them?" Maria asked "Because I want to be fair" Sarah Jane told us. A lady came up on the screen of the computer and her and Sarah Jane started to talk to each other, in a non-friendly way. The other lady, Mrs. Wormwood turned off the computer, and Sarah Jane didn't know what to do next.


	4. Saving The World Comes With A Cost

"Kelsey Hooper! Look!" My brother and I both said at the same time. Everyone turned to see Kelsey was being controlled by the Bane. "Drink it" she said. "Out! Quickly out" We all did as Sarah Jane instructed us to do and we ran to the car. We ran outside "We've got to get to the factory" said Sarah Jane "I'm coming with you!" Maria pleaded. We sat in the car, same places as last time. "This is bad" I said. "There are two type of people in the world" Sarah Jane mentioned "The people that panic and then there's us". As we drove down the streets of London, there were hundreds of citizens walking around saying "Drink it".

When we reached the Bubble Shock factory a hoard of Bane controlled people got locked outside, so that we could get inside and stop them. We parked next to the Bubble Shock bus. Sarah Jane used her sonic lipstick to open the factory doors but nothing happened. "They've got a deadlock field"  
"Well what does that mean?" Maria asked. "It means we can't get in" Maria looked over towards the gates to see if we could escape but the gates were blocked. "No. There has got to be a way in. Has to be!...What can I do! Oh come on Doctor! Help me what do I do?" Sarah Jane looked over towards the bus "Yes!". We all jumped onto the bus and Sarah Jane using her mad driving skills ran straight through the wall of the facility. "Not to late for the party am I?" Sarah Jane asked Mrs. Wormwood. Sarah Jane was arguing with Mrs. Wormwood when Maria jumped of the buss yelling "Leave her alone!" We followed her to Sarah Jane's side. "I thought I told you to stay on the bus?"  
"Too late for that" Maria stated.

"Oh! You brought us the Archetypes!" said a pleased Mrs. Wormwood. "You leave them alone. They are living, thinking human beings" Sarah Jane pointed out. "And you created them. What for?". "There an assembly of thousands of different humans. A montage, a collage you might say. On every tour of the factory we scan the guests, all ten thousand of them and then we fed every strength and every weakness to them. The Archetype… Pity though" she said "What?" Sarah Jane asked "We don't need both only one" Mrs. Wormwood twisted her ring and my brother collapsed to the floor. "No!" I screamed "He's only a boy. I'm begging you, let him go" Sarah Jane pleaded. "Oh that's so sweet! But he is dying and soon you will to!" Before I could react some workers dragged me away from the group and over to Mrs. Wormwood. "No! Please let her go! Hurt me do anything to me just let my sister go!" my brother coughed out.

Maria got her phone out and turned the alarms on, and the Bane mother started to get angry and throw objects at them. The Bane mother started to descend when my brilliant brother pulled out the device the Star Poet gave Sarah Jane. He typed in the extremely long phone number that called directly to the Bane, which really disturbed them. Mrs. Wormwood dragged me to a lift to get away because she knew the Bane mother would explode. I kept calling out to my brother, but I wasn't loud enough. The building blew up just as Mrs. Wormwood and I escaped. Oh I hoped that my brother, Maria and Sarah Jane escaped to. I knew it would be a long time before I would ever see him again, if I ever am to see him.


	5. Forced To Forget

I was thrown onto a helicopter that took off into the sky. It felt like we had been travelling for hours when we finally landed in Area 51, a so called government alien base. I was gaged and blindfolded, led through thousands of rooms. I could hear an engine starting up in the distance, but it wasn't an engine from this world, it must have been a spaceship. I wonder if I was going to be put on that ship? My blindfold was removed but my gag stayed in place. My theory was true, it was a spaceship that was to take Mrs. Wormwood, a handful of her special workers, and me back to their planet.

I knew that when I got on that ship that I wouldn't be given a luxury suit, they would give me something that they could keep me locked up in. I was wrong. I was lead up towards the bridge of the ship, then we took a left towards the Master Suit. But still they locked me in my suit. There were guard lining the corridors leading to my suit, and then soldiers blocking my every window and door from the inside. Wow they must have really been that terrified that I would escape.

We had been in orbit for just over a week now. I stayed in my prison suit, had a buffet breakfast, lunch and dinner, and no visitors to tell me what they wanted with me. It had become two weeks when Mrs. Wormwood paid me a visit to tell me what she wanted with me. "Archetype, you are very important to the Bane mission. Our mission for decades has been to take over Earth and turn it into Bane World. Our only problem is that we need a leader, one that has been trained from a young age, one that has the mind of 10 thousand humans to know how they and Earth operate" Mrs. Wormwood explained my importance to the Bane. "But why did you have to kill my brother! You could have just let him go! And what makes you think that I'll ever help you?!" I screamed at her bitter face. "Your brother is of no importance to us. We only need one leader and that's you" Mrs. Wormwood kept her cool even when I was about to kill her. "Let's not argue about this topic. We will be landing in Bane World shortly. To the Bane you are royalty. So do not disappoint me and make a fool of yourself and our mission" she left but her last sentence stayed in my head _do not disappoint me and make a fool of yourself and our mission_. So she doesn't want me to embarrass the mission, I knew what I had to do, what my brother would want me to do.

When I was let off the ship I wasn't gaged or blindfolded, because they didn't want to make it look like I was a criminal from another planet and not their leader. We were led out of a building and towards a car but there were hundreds of locals already lining our pathway, it was now or never. I tried to run away from my group as fast as possible, but two guards caught me and lifted me by my arms, so I swung my legs around like crazy, kicking and screaming for them to let me go. I managed to kick one of the guards in the stomach so he let go, but another guard came up to me and grabbed my legs. I squirmed around while they dragged me to the car, screaming insults to the Bane that were watching me. They finally got me to the car and strapped me down so I couldn't do something incredible stupid. It wasn't a long ride to the center of the city. Where I was to be staying was a tall glass building, it is apparently the tallest on Bane World. I was allowed the penthouse at the very top. It was amazing, I could see everything.

I had just settled in when a man knocked on my front door, before I could answer one of my thousand guards let him in. He was short and stubby, he wore a white suit with black leather shoes. The mayor's hair was a short slick black bob with a box fringe at the front, his nose was square and flat on his face, he always seemed to have an evil smirk on his wide mouth, and his eyes were the colour of blood. "Archetype" he greeted "I am mayor Zanshuki, I am in charge of project extend and we have targeted planet Earth. Thanks to your brother and Sarah Jane Smith stage 1 didn't go according to plan. You need to follow me, and this time absolutely no mistakes" he had obviously heard of my incident earlier today. Mayor Zanshuki and I were accompanied by 20 guards all surrounding me and not him. We all entered the lift and descend to the basement, the doors opened to reveal the basement. It looked like an experimentation lab, I wonder if this is where my brother and I were created. "Why did you bring me down here?" I started to get worried at my presence in the lab. I got a surprise attack from behind, they hit me over the head and I fell unconscious on the floor.

When I woke up I was strapped onto a metal table strapped to monitors that recorded my heartbeat, and an electrical crown. "What are you doing to me?!"  
"You, Archetype are too attached to your brother, you were meant to be separated when you started to grow, but your brother fought against the separation. So we decided that when you were complete we would separate you then, but you ran away from us. So now we are going to remove all your thoughts and memories of him" Mayor Zanshuki said with an evil laugh at the end. "No! You can't do that! I will never forget him ever!" before I could say anymore my brain was hit by a million lightning bolts, far more painful than in the Bubble Shock factory.


End file.
